Alternate Universe: Forgive me
by Wormtail96
Summary: An short AU one-shot. What if Madison Paige turned out to be the Origami killer?


**A short AU one-shot of Heavy Rain. In this, Madison Paige is the Origami Killer and I would have prepared that personally. She and Ethan formed a relationship in the game and what a twist it would be if she turned out to be the one who has got his kid.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Heavy Rain**

**Alternate Universe**

**Forgive me**

I am, or rather was the Origami Killer. I took my victims, all young boys, drowned them in rainwater and abandoned their bodies in a wasteland with an origami figure in one hand and an orchid placed on their chests. All of it I did to find a father who would sacrifice himself in order to save his son by leaving them trials which would lead them…that is if they could make it in time.

My poor fraternal twin brother, John, died when he and I were young children because my worthless alcoholic father didn't care enough to save him. I never forgave my father for not lifting a finger to save John. He was scum…I hated very few people in my life, but out of the few. I hated him most of all.

I still remember Johnny's last words to me, as he was trapped their, drowning as the water tossed his body around like a rag doll…

_"Don't…don't forget about me, Maddie…"_

It tore me apart. I was adopted, but it stayed with me throughout my whole life. I became obsessed with the idea of finding a father who cared about his son so much that he would give anything to save him, leading me to become what I am. Oh, I searched and searched and searched, but they all failed…and then I remembered Ethan.

I was there when it happened a few years ago. I saw him throw himself in front of the car to save his son, even though his still died. I knew he was the one. He showed me what I wanted so much to see…

Ethan Mars. I loved him, if getting fucked by him counts for "love". I "met" him and tried to "help" him in trials. I thought Ethan would have eventually just gave up like or not even try like the rest of them, but no. He carried out all the trials, nearly getting killed by oncoming cars, getting arms and legs shredded by broken glass, all of it to get his little Shaun back. I couldn't help but feel so much admiration for him and who knows? Maybe subconsciously I wanted him to be reunited with Shaun.

By the end of it all, he would hate me. It all boiled down to that final showdown in the old house. He had completed the trials and came to retrieve his reward. That's when I confronted him. Let me tell you, he did not take it well at all. He didn't understand. But then again, how could he possibly?

_"You mean all those murders...all those innocent children...just to find a father capable of saving his son?"_

_"JUST TO FIND A FATHER! Do you have any idea how it feels to know you've been a worthless nothing in your father's eyes, Ethan? Believe me! I've suffered...just as much as my victims!"_

_"You're mad…you're completely fucking mad, you crazy bitch!"_

Of course, both Jayden and Shelby bursted in on our moment and our little game of cat and mouse began, taking it all the way up to the rooftops. Jayden of course didn't want to fight too dirty, since I was just a "little lady". Stupid FBI agents always play by the book, but he sure didn't do that when I tried to crack his skull open with a sledge hammer on the conveyer belt. I was about to finish him off, but I forgot one crucial thing; Shelby.

_"Smile, you dirty bitch!"_

The last thing I remembered from my mortal days on Earth was a flash of light between my eyes. Then everything went black. All I can do now is watch from beyond the grave as everyone got their happy ending except for me. Jayden was hailed as a hero; Shelby rejoined the force and he formed a relationship with that dirty slut and Ethan…he saved Shaun and they "lived happily ever after".

Ethan would go on to curse my name for the rest of his life. That made my Hell even worse. I loved you, Ethan, I really did. You weren't just the father I had been searching for, you were the man I always wanted. But I loved my brother John more, so feelings for you couldn't distract me from my mission. I wasn't just doing this for me. I was doing it for John as well.

I am with John now, so perhaps now I can at least try to rest in peace. Ethan…I can only pray that one day you will learn to forgive me.

**End**


End file.
